Shui's Game
by Sakura Mizuki
Summary: In honor of being here two years because I honestly thought i would be here for waaaayy less than that I'm taking a vacation for three days. So...Shui Granger's in charge! And this is not an April Fools Joke.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok...here!" Shui presented his finished idea to the author. After reading it over, the author grinned.

"Shui...I had no idea you could be so evil. Then again, look at your sister."

"Yeah, it sort of caught on. Oh yeah, I need something too..."

Today was not an ordinary day for the Bladebreakers. Nope. Today, their lives were ruled by an eight year old because their author took her two-year work anniversary off.

"Seriously. If there's a way to get back at the author, I will find it." Kai growled.

"Good luck with that." Max stated.

"Don't worry, guys." Shui held up a board game. "I just wanna play this game I got. Can we play it? Please?"

"Oh thank god! I thought something more horrible would happen." Tyson gave a sigh of relief. Shui's face lit up.

"So, we'll play it?"

"Well, it's not like we'll have anything better to do." Ray answered. Tysa took the game from Shui.

"It's Parcheesi?" Shui nodded.

"Oh, but...can we all play?" he looked at Kai, and everyone else turned.

"Team meeting." Tysa declared. They all started to talk in another room.

"I don't play board games." Kai stated in his usual indifferent attitude.

"Dude, he's an eight year old. And Tysa's brother. I think he could be capable of worse." Max put in.

"...Thanks, Max." Tysa muttered. Max retained his bright attitude.

"No problem."

After a while of talking it over, they finally convinced a grudging Kai.

"Alright!" Shui cheered, and opened the box. There was only a board with the standard parcheesi path—the majority of it filled with the spaces of green, red, or beige, and the final leg having only green and red. There was only one game piece. Shui picked it up. "Ok, this is the game master's piece. The one who has this makes all the rules."

"What does that mean?" Tyson asked. Shui smiled.

"Don't worry. It's easy to get." Shui clapped his hands and the next thing the Bladebreakers knew, the parcheesi board was huge, and _they_ were actually standing on the start piece. It seemed like the whole board became it's own land.

"Ok, I don't think we're in your house anymore."

"What gave it away, Max? The fact we seem like game pieces?" Tysa asked.

"Don't worry." They turned to Shui, standing off the board and on the background. "It'll go back to normal when someone wins." Tyson tried to walk over to his brother. "Oh, don't try that—"

"Waah!" Tyson's hand received a shock.

"Yeah, you can't get off either until someone wins."

"Shui...where did you get this game?" Tysa asked.

"The author made it for me!"

_Of course..._the group thought.

"Ok, let me explain real quick." Shui pointed towards the sky and a randomly spinning die appeared in the air. "That's your die. You say 'stop' and it will roll a number, and that's the number of spaces you move. Although, it is possible to get a zero."

"How?" Ray asked.

"Because I'm the game master and I make the rules." Shui causally answered, then pointed down the path. "Now, the beige spaces are normal spaces. The green ones are reward spaces and the red ones are punishment spaces. Since I'm the game master, I decide the rewards and the punishments." That made sense. What punishments could a eight-year-old possibly come up with? "Oh, there are some other rules but...I'll make them up as I go along, ok?"

_No. Not ok._

"Tyson, you go first." Shui stated. Tyson looked at the spinning die.

"Ok...stop." the die stopped at six. "Alright!" Tyson happily moved six spaces...onto a red one. "Crap."

"Ok, Tyson, your punishment..." Shui thought about it. "I know! Is to clean my room!"

"What?!"

"And you can't leave or move in spaces until you finish."

"Shui, what the—" Tyson vanished before he could finish and appeared in Shui's currently messy room. "...Aw, man..."

"Right, who's next?"

"I'll go next." Ray volunteered. He rolled a four and landed on a beige.

"Kai?" Shui offered. Kai shrugged. The sooner this game was over with, the better. Kai looked up at where the die was, but there were now two.

"Oh, you get to roll two dice. Saying 'stop' will stop them both." Kai quickly said 'stop' and rolled a twelve. He ended up stopping on a red space.

"Oh great..." Kai muttered. He could only hope that Shui wouldn't pick more chores.

"Kai...Kai..." Shui muttered. "Oh, I know! You have to fight a giant clam! 'Cause your name's 'kai'!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Kai stated. But, true to Shui's word a Kai-sized clam appeared, and how clams go, it looked pretty pissed off.

"Wow, good thing my name's not an animal." Max stated.

"It's a dog's name!" Kai yelled back, but quickly turned his attention back to the clam.

"Oh yeah, you can't move off the space, Kai!" Shui added. Kai's eye twitched. At least this would qualify as a good excuse to hate board games. Not that anyone would believe it.

"I'll go." Tysa stated.

"Then I'm last." Max confirmed. Tysa looked up at the die that then spilt to two. After saying 'stop' she moved eight spaces on a red.

"Wow, there seems to be a lot of red spaces on this thing..." Shui realized, looking up and down the board. "Let's make your space a green!"

"What the hell?!" Kai yelled from up front, still trying to deal with the giant clam.

"Uh oh. Kai cursed. The clam gets bigger." Shui stated. The clam indeed got bigger, and if Kai wasn't having trouble before...

_Oh, I'm gonna pummel that kid when we get out of here..._

"So, Tysa, you landed on a green. So you get a reward!" Shui started to think of a good reward. "Oh, I know! How about you pick!" At this moment, Shui's obvious favoritism towards his sister became very annoying. It would probably be annoying to Tyson as well if he wasn't trying to stuff all Shui's stuff in a closet.

"Hmm...I know!" Tysa whispered something in Shui's ear. Shui looked up, confused.

"Are you sure?" Tysa nodded. "Ok..." With that, the giant clam disappeared. Kai looked back at Tysa. Why would she choose to rescue him as a reward?

"Alright, my turn!" Max stated and looked up at the sole die. He rolled a five and landed on a beige in front of Ray. "Well, at least I'm not—" All of a sudden Max disappeared and reappeared on the start space. "Huh?"

"Oh, yeah. There are some 'move backward' spaces. They're disguised." Shui told him.

"Gee, thanks for sharing..."

Shui: Isn't this game fun?

Kai and Tyson: This is not fun!!

Max: This game doesn't seem fair...

Ray: Hey, come on guys, we only just started.

Tysa: That may already be enough for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Shui: Ok, break time's over! On with the game!

Everyone except Tyson: That's all we've been doing!!

Max: I hope the author gets back soon...

"I'm done!" Tyson cheered, happy that he once cleaned a room without his sister. "Yes! Who's the man!" In his gloating to himself he only saw one person—Max. At the starting square. "Dude, where's everyone else?" Max, who had appeared to not acknowledge his presence, dully turned to him.

"Up there." He pointed to the continuation of the board.

"Then...what are you still doing here?"

"I kept rolling fives." He stated, sounding more bitter.

"...Fives?"

"Move back space."

"Ah. Then wait...I'm that far behind?!"

"Yeah. You took a while cleaning that room."

"No way! I only took two hour! Two hours and a half at most!"

"...You fail in Home Ec., huh?"

"My teacher makes me take study halls now...But that's not the point! I need to get rolling!...Where's the die?"

"Well, I just went, so I guess it's Ray's go, since you weren't here."

Max was right. Just as Tyson appeared, Ray started his next go. Over the time Tyson was cleaning, there had been a flood, falling Bomb-ombs, and what eight-year-old's mind is complete without candy? And those were just in the last ten minutes.

"Ok, Ray. You got on a green." Shui stated. Ray rolled his eyes. It seemed that in the entire game, a green didn't even mean that you were safe. Unless you were a female. "Let's see...a good reward..."

"Um...how about I pick if you can't decide?"

"But he's the game master, Ray." Tysa said in an innocent voice, but her brown eyes seemed to show an interior that was cackling mercilessly. Ray winced in frustration. Never mind _she_ picked all the rewards she got.

"You two are both cheaters." Kai retorted from behind, referring to Shui and Tysa.

"Well, technically, I'm not playing." Shui replied calmly, earning an unaffecting glare from Kai.

"Then how about we switch? Then we'll see how much you can cheat."

"Are you kidding?" Tysa replied. "Shui never cheated on anything."

"How do you know?"

"It's because he follows the Three B's."

"Huh?"

"Does 'cheat' start with 'B'?"

"No."

"Then that's how I know." Shui, meanwhile, had thought of a reward.

"Ok, then! You can send a player back up to six spaces." He decided. Ray looked to Kai, who, after getting behind due to the falling Bomb-ombs, was starting to get close.

"Kai. Six spaces." He said, almost emotionless.

"I hope you die." Kai growled as he vanished from his current space and appeared six spaces behind.

"Hey, I can see Kai!" Tyson stated. "Kai! You're loosing?!" Kai didn't give it a response.

"Ray...Why didn't you send Tysa back? She's ahead." Shui asked. The reason that if Tysa went six spaces back, she'd be on Kai's space. The dark part of him wouldn't let them get close, even in a board game.

"Well, now only I have a chance of being the leader." Ray stated. Shui seemed to accept it.

"...This game is getting kind of slow." Shui stated suddenly. "I know! I'll bring more people!"

"...You can do that?" Ray asked.

"Yep! The author gave be permission to add anyone I want to this game. But I have to do it by team. But, I don't know which one...Oh!" Shui looked up and a spinner appeared in the air. "I'll randomly select it! That's cool." The spinner started to spin and landed on a space labeled 'All Stars'. "Hey, they're fun!" Then, at the starting space, all of the All Stars appeared.

"Waah!" Eddie looked at his hand, which was missing a basketball.

"What the—Where am I?" Michael asked, comfortably in a muscle shirt and boxers. "This isn't my room."

"We hope not." Rick stated.

"A parcheesi game." The All Stars looked down at Max, who had started to sit.

"A...parcheesi game?" Rick asked.

"That's impossible. You can't be inside a board game." Emily stated, adjusting her glasses.

"We're in a fanfiction. Nothing's impossible. Just improbable." Everyone looked at Tyson, surprised he knew such a word. "...What?"

"There you are!" Shui appeared from his spot ahead. "Welcome to the game."

"Oh...you're the younger Granger...Shui, right?" Michael asked.

"Yep. The author's on vacation, so she left me in charge."

"...Why would she do that?"

"What's she doing? Where does someone go for only three days?" Eddie asked.

Meanwhile...

"Look, see! It's true!" Sakura rubbed her throat in demonstration.

"Hmm..." Tohru looked downwards and copied the motion. "...It's not working."

"Then we'll work on it until you get it. In the meantime, I'll work on this illegible video game...seriously, what was I thinking?"

"I have no idea."

In the Game...

"Who knows. Anyway, the game's easy to get. You'll catch right on." Shui assured.

"Ok, then. I'll play." Eddie said, stepping up.

"I'll go first. I'm curious to see how this works."

"It's a fanfiction! Nothing has to make sense!" Tyson yelled back. Emily took her turn anyway and rolled a six to the red space.

"Ok, that's a punishment square. Let's see! Oh, you'll have your worst nightmare!"

"Huh-" Instantly, Emily went to sleep on the space.

"When she wakes up is when her turn starts again. Rick goes next."

"Woah. I never said I wanted to play." Rick protested.

"Please?" Shui asked. "I'll tell the author something nice about you. Maybe you'll get to be in charge next."

"...Fine, I guess." Rick rolled a five. "Dammit!"

"Oh, Rick cursed. You go back an extra space."

"There is none!"

"Then I'll make it." Shui clapped his hands and a black square appeared behind the starting one. Rick appeared onto that and immediately, black hands grabbed his legs.

"Huh?!" Rick cried.

"Those are the negative squares. You'll have to roll a twelve to get out."

"But there's only one die!!"

"Sometimes there's two." Max told him. Rick whimpered, looking at the hands. Everyone except Shui was starting to feel uncertain about the game...

"Ok, next." Shui beamed innocently.

Shui: And the fun's just getting started!

Everyone: There's only one chapter left!

Shui: Is there?

Everyone:...

Michael: Is it ok to say we're doomed?

Max: Sure...

Michael: We're doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for the entire BBA teams to get involved. The track seemed endless, and it was sad to think—young adults were completely at the mercy on a little kid.

"No...no more running..." Dunga panted, reappearing on the punishment square.

"Look at it this way—you'll lose that weight." Mariam replied.

"How can you be sarcastic at a time like this?!" Dunga cried.

"Because I'm annoyed..." she growled.

"Tyson! He's your little brother! Do something!" Bryan yelled from his negative space.

"What do you expect me to do?" Tyson replied.

"Really. It's like an evil genius gene runs in the family..." Kane said, sharing the same spot as Tyson.

"Huh? You know about it?"

"Wait, it's real?!"

"Of course. It comes from my mother's side. If you spent enough time with my sister, you'd know that. I guess Shui has it too..."

"...So, what? Are you secretly an evil genius too?"

"_Fraternal_. We're _fraternal_ twins."

"Da—" Tala cut himself off from cursing again. So far, cursing had gotten him itching powder, a vicious snowman, and an allergy to pollen. This game might completely wean him off it.

"Going to say something, Tala?" Lee asked, one square behind him.

"No...Just what is up with this?! What person in their right mind leaves entire lives in the hands of a little kid?!"

--In Author-land

"Achoo!"

"You ok, Sakura?"

"Yeah, Mom." _Just thinking I might cause something really bad to happen to someone..._

--in the Game

"Ok, Tala! It's your turn." Shui appeared by Tala. "But...I have a question."

"What?" Tala growled.

"...Are those real antennae?" Shui asked, pointing to the foremost of Tala's hair. The Russian instantly froze up. "Sis told me they might be, but I wanted to find out." Eleven squares ahead, Tala could hear Tysa's laughter.

"I hate you!" he yelled, but it only made her laugh more. He could hear Lee's muffled laughter behind him, and Kai's a bit further ahead. "I hate you all..." he muttered.

Emily was still sleeping with the occasional scream no and then. It became a bother, so the square was removed from the game and soundproofed.

"I'm so hungry..." Aaron whined. "We haven't eaten in what? Three days?"

"...I think our time and author time runs a little differently..." Spencer added, sitting down next to his space-sharer.

"I can't believe no one's won yet..." Mathilda realized.

"Good point. Hey, Shui!" Eddy called. "How many squares does this game have?" Shui thought about it.

"Um...Actually...I really don't know!" Shui smiled.

"You mean this could be a never-ending game?!" Kevin yelled.

"Hmm...Well, nothing's really never ending..." Shui stated, then a sound inaudible to everyone else reached his ears. "Oh, the phone's ringing." Shui then vanished, and most likely appeared in the Granger home to answer it.

"Ok, then. Group meeting." Tysa said, clapping her hands. They then all appeared off the game board.

"Wha...how did you do that?" Rick asked, grateful to be freed from the negative space.

"Asking for a meeting was one of my rewards. Instead of asking for food and stuff..." she muttered. "Anyways, I can't believe how slow you guys are."

"What are you talking about?!" Brian yelled. "We're completely at a little kid's mercy!"

"An _eight-year-old_'s mercy as a matter of fact. Honestly, you can't see yet? He doesn't know, so the game will keep going until he thinks of a number of spaces. The only way to win is to beat _Shui_."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Michael asked, still wringing out his shirt from the water poured on him as a punishment.

"Yeah, the kid's practically a world dominator in the making." Ozuma agreed.

"No, he's too nice. He'll probably start it at around...ten."

"Didn't you start at his age, Sis?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I'm not as nice as he is."

_You mean he will?_ Everyone else thought. _And that means she is?!_

"So, what do you suggest we do then?"

"I have no idea." And there goes the climax.

"Hey...what about his weakness?" Tyson asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah..."

"What weakness?!" Claude asked.

"Well, it's actually quite easy. One of his three B's--We bribe him."

"Tysa!" Mariah yelled. "You're going to bribe a little kid?!"

"A kid who has us all hostage in the board game from hell. Anyone have other ideas? Keep in mind morality isn't going to help us anymore." No other ideas were mentioned. "Good. Now, the next time someone lands on a reward space, think of something Shui would want and give it to him. Shui always honors 'gifts', so your punishments should get more lenient."

"Can't we just ask for the game to be over?" Gary asked.

"We tried that." The Bladebreakers admitted.

"He just shakes his head saying it wouldn't be any fun." Ray replied. It was then decided that Tysa's idea, as much as it would question any morality they might have had, was the best one.

"It's so wrong how I'm about to bribe an eight-year old." Lee muttered.

"Don't look as it as bribing. Look at it as...an investment." Tysa assured.

"That's one way to look at it." Tala halfly agreed.

It didn't automatically catch on at first, but soon, Shui was a very happy kid. The bladers were happy to start to see some leniency in the punishment squares.

"Yes! I did it! I rolled a one!" Max cheered, happily moving his one space off the starting square.

"Should you be happy?" Brian asked.

"Says the one in the negative square." Max retorted.

But, as most future evil geniuses, Shui started to get a bit suspicious on all the gifts he was suddenly receiving.

"Umm...Nee-san?" Shui asked, going to his sister. "These bribes are nice and all, but I'm getting kind of full." As most people couldn't really grasp a kid's mind, they gave him candy.

"Do you want it to stop?" Tysa asked. Shui nodded. "Then here's an idea..."

"Look, there it is! The finish!" Salima noticed, looking at the brown square. Shui nodded in agreement.

"Yep. It's exactly six spaces from the leader. Kai." Shui pointed out. Kai couldn't believe it.

"Kai! You better roll a six!!" Everyone yelled. Kai didn't respond. "If there wasn't enough pressure...

"Oh yeah, by the way. The author made it that who ever wins the game gets to have an idea in one of the next chapters." Shui added.

"Kai! Don't roll a six!" Everyone yelled. They had gone too far, and all of the felt they deserved the prize. Except Emily, who was sleeping. Kai looked at the spinning die. He said stop and...


End file.
